Skadi
Skadi is a recurring demon in the series. History Skadi (Norse: Skaði), alternatively referred as Öndurguð or Öndurdís (lit: Snowshoe goddess) is a jötunn, a giantess in Norse mythology. Associated with skiing, the hunt and winter, she is the daughter of Thjazi, one-time wife of the god Njörður, and stepmother of Freyr and Freyja. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Earth Mother Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Lady Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Empress Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Empress Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Empress Arcana *Persona 5: Priestess Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Empress Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Deity Class Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Skadi appears one of the guardians guarding the flow of Magatsuhi to the center within the Amala Temple, in which Skadi represents the guardian of the Red Temple. The Demi-fiend is later requested by Isamu Nitta to liberate the three temples, thus allowing the large amount of Magatsuhi flow towards the center and allows Isamu to harvest it to summon his God of Reason. Inside the Red Temple, the Demi-fiend must then solve the puzzles of locking him between the normal world and the shadow land; in which the latter transforms into a floor-ridden trap that slowly drains the Demi-fiend's HP. Upon reaching Skadi's throne, Skadi informs the Demi-fiend that she is hungry for Magatsuhi, and that his blood will quench her thirst, engaging the Demi-fiend in battle. After defeating Skadi, the Demi-fiend can recruit Skadi as his minion by evolving Scathach by reaching at least Lv. 74 himself and completely mastering Scathach's skillset. Skadi is also capable of learning her distinct attack, Earthquake, which inflicts mega Physical damage upon all enemies, in addition to having the unique property of not being able to miss nor critical hit under any circumstances. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Skadi can only be acquired through fusion. She acts as a mid-boss in the Shinagawa Ice Caves and appears as an enemy in the Second Home Extra Dungeon instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Skadi will appear in Sector Horologium to confront the protagonist in the neutral route, guarding the wrecked remains of the main elevator shaft which she demolished to prevent anyone from reaching Mem Aleph. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Skadi can teach Nanashi the Cold World, Makajamaon and Mamudoon skills through her Demon Whisper. She benefits from learning Ice, Darkness, ailment and healing skills. ''Persona 3'' Skadi appears as a Persona of the Empress Arcana. She can be summoned by the protagonist once he reaches Lv. 75 or above. Alternatively, Skadi can be obtained via Shuffle Time in the optional dungeon, Monad Depths. Skadi also holds the distinction of being able to learn the most powerful Ice elemental skill throughout the game, Niflheim. ''FES'' Skadi retains most of her attributes. However, her fusion prerequisite level has been shifted to Lv. 80. In the playable epilogue of FES, titled The Answer, Aigis can also summon Skadi by fusing the appropriate Personas in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 4'' Skadi appears as a Persona of the Empress Arcana. She is available to be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv. 52 or above. Similar to its predecessor, Skadi excels in Ice-elemental affinities, but she no longer learns the skill Niflheim; the skill is instead learned by Loki. ''Persona 5'' Skadi is the eighth Persona of the Priestess Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Niijima's Palace and the Sheriruth area of Mementos, with the title "Quaking Lady of Shadow." She is one of two Personas to learn the Null Despair and Repel Ice skills and one of three to learn Ghastly Wail. When itemized using Electric Chair execution, Skadi yields the Snow Queen's Whip melee weapon for Ann Takamaki, which has 210 ATK, 90 ACC and bestows Ann with Auto-Sukukaja at the start of battle. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Skadi appears as a normal enemy encounter in the final dungeon of the game, the Sun. Skadi also appears in packs without being assisted by other demons. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Drain |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill1= Mabufudyne\Innate High Ice Pleroma\Innate Mortal Jihad\74 Mamudoon\76 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas